


Prompt fic: What happens to Alejandro?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [52]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alejandro's untimely death, Ribbons visits the solicitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: What happens to Alejandro?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=458212>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: so. just wondering. If anyone, who gets to kill mid-boss Alejandro?

The household goes into mourning for six months. Ribbons sees to that. The funeral is lavish yet dignified, just as Alejandro would have wanted it. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Ribbons has to stop Hilling from dancing about with glee every time she forgets herself, the illusion of grief would be perfect.  
  
The solicitor shakes Ribbons' hand before taking a seat behind his desk. "I'm ever so sorry for your loss, Mr Almark. It really was an unfortunate accident."  
  
"It was," says Ribbons.  
  
"Now," the solicitor puts on his glasses and brings up a few documents on the computer screen, "I know this is not really what you want to think about at a time like this, but we need to deal with the legacies set out in Mr Corner's will."  
  
Ribbons nods.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"I'm afraid my sister can't make it today. She's feeling a little under the weather."  
  
The solicitor nods. "That's understandable. Well, I can tell you that your sister has been left certain annuities arising from a number of investments that Mr Corner has set out in his will. I can give her further instruction when I see her, but, as to your inheritance, Mr Almark." The solicitor takes off his glasses and looks Ribbons in the eye.  
  
Ribbons holds his gaze, calmly.  
  
"As to your inheritance: other than the investments provided for your sister, the entirety of Mr Corner's estate has been left to yourself."  
  
Ribbons doesn't blink. "I see."  
  
"Of course, it will be held on trust for you until you come of age." The solicitor pauses. "How old are you, Mr Almark?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Ah," says the solicitor, smiling, "not long at all then. Now, there are formalities to carry out, but everything has been provided for in the will. So, all you need do at this point, Mr Almark, is wait."  
  
It's not until Ribbons leaves the building that he allows himself to smile.


End file.
